


Renacer: La Venganza de un Dios

by Lucifer_de_Arhya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28175319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifer_de_Arhya/pseuds/Lucifer_de_Arhya
Summary: Severus Snape decide que Draco merece una oportunidad de ser feliz, después de todo, el niño se quedó para proteger a sus padres, aun sabiendo que era imposible para él la tarea que le encomendó, Voldemort.Draco amó a sus padres y prefirió su destino a huir con sus amigos, por este hecho, Severus sacrifico su realidad, para llevar al niño al pasado, donde tuviera una nueva oportunidad de nacer, junto a alguien capaz de defenderlo y procurar su bienestar.Loki sabía que era tiempo de tener un hijo, su cuerpo se lo gritaba, pero el maldito de Odín le confino a Midgard, al cuidado de los Vengadores y él no pensaba rebajarse a tener un hijo con un Midgardiano, eso jamás, al menos eso pensó, hasta que encontró en un callejón a un hombre moribundo que le envolvió en una nube de humo verde esmeralda, al regresar a la Torre, literalmente se abalanzó sobre el fornido Capitán América.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Draco Malfoy/Tom Riddle, James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Loki/Steve Rogers, Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape, Tony Stark/Thor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

_**Capítulo 1.- Provocación.** _

Tras el fracaso de Draco al matar a Albus Dumbledore, Severus tomó una drástica decisión, hizo un juramento inquebrantable y como tal iba a proteger a su ahijado incluso de sus padres.

Llevó a Draco a Spinner's End y le hizo beber una posición de aspecto extraño.

—Bébela– ordenó tajante el pocionista.

El rubio miró de manera desconfiada la poción, pero nunca dudaría de Severus. Una vez escuchó sin querer una conversación de sus padres, donde su madre dijo claramente.

\- _"Sabes que a la única persona que se le puede confiar la vida de Draco es a él. Severus enfrentaría al Señor Tenebroso, antes de permitir que algo le pasara al mocoso. Aun cuando eso le costara la vida."_

Ya no pudo escuchar más porque un elfo apareció y no queriendo ser regañado por escuchar tras la puerta se dio a notar. No comprendía porque motivo su padrino podía quererlo tanto, ya que él era siempre tan frío, impersonal y adusto, pero lo agradecía en el alma.

—¿Qué es esto padrino? - Draco comenzó a sentirse muy cansado después de tomar la poción.

—Relájate, Draco. te estoy dando una segunda oportunidad, pero para transgredir el tiempo ...

—No ...– susurro el rubio casi dormido.

La puerta del tiempo solo se abría al momento de la muerte, para la regeneración del alma, todo mago Sangre Pura lo sabía. Solo si alguien moría ...

Draco buscó con sus ojos de plata a su padrino, pero él estaba bebiendo otra poción, luego de eso cayo y cayo, no veía nada más que oscuridad, hasta que su mano golpeo con algo suave y blando, trato de ver algo más, pero no lo consiguió, todo era tan oscuro en ese lugar y no tenía fuerza alguna para moverse, ese lugar era tan cálido, lo arrastraba a los mundos del sueño. Pero no lo olvidaría, no se permitiría olvidar a su padrino. No lo haría.

Draco despertó de nuevo al sentir como ese lugar cálido en el que estaba cambiaba, ya no era cálido, era frío, muy frío, quería llorar del frío cruel pero solo fue poco tiempo el que estuvo en ese frío, su cuerpo se estaba adaptando, porque no era que dejara de hacer frío, no, claro que no. Pero se estaba adaptando, la magia lo envolvía de nuevo.

Solo que echaba de menos el calor cómodo y reconfortante del otro lugar en el que estuvo primero, pero dónde estaba ahora era frío pero cargado de magia, le gustaba ese lugar porque era seguro, sabía que era mucho más seguro y lo volvía más fuerte, esa magia se sintió diferente a su magia de toda la vida, más poderosa, más destructiva y si quería sobrevivir y vengar a su padrino, debería ser fuerte, debería dejar atrás el miedo y ser tan malvado y cruel como el Señor Oscuro, de lo contrario, el sacrificio de su padrino habría sido en vano y eso no lo iba a permitir.

💚💚💚

Había sido expulsado a Midgard, pero el estúpido de Odín no contempló un pequeño detalle; los jotun debían procrear un hijo al menos una vez en su vida o corrían el riesgo de enloquecer o en el peor de los casos de morir.

Pero en Midgard no había un solo prospecto de padre para su hijo, no iba a tener un bebé de un sucio mortal, no permitiría que su hijo fuera débil y patético como esas criaturas. El Dios del engaño iba tan ensimismado que no se dio cuenta cuando aquel hombre de cabello negro que le cubrían el rostro se chocó con él.

El hombre parecía muy enfermo y agotado, se miraron a los ojos por largos minutos y el desconocido había arrastrado a Loki a un callejón, se dejó caer al piso y Loki se sintieron curioso, no era común que un midgardiano se le acercara, el instinto de supervivencia les gritaba lo que él era.

—Vas a tener un hijo pronto– susurró el hombre y Loki lo miró aún más curioso.

Sabía que esa no era una condición que los midgardianos tuvieran, de hecho, era extraño que lo entendieran. Se puso de pie pues se había incluido junto al hombre.

—El alma de Draco eligió bien entonces– fue lo último que dijo antes de exhalar un último suspiro y morir, pero de pronto una luz verde vaporosa comenzó a llenar el lugar, Loki trato de alejarla, pero no pudo así que chasco los dedos y se desvaneció, apareciendo de nuevo en la torre de Stark, donde vivía y era vigilado por el soldado de otro tiempo, que desde luego, no perdió oportunidad para reprenderlo por irse de esa manera, Loki de pronto sintió mucho calor y dejó de oír lo que el Capitán decía.

Se dirigió a su habitación, pues necesitaba con urgencia un baño de agua fría. No podía sacar de su mente los músculos marcados del rubio soldado y su piel comenzó a arder, su propia magia le estaba jugando una treta, ya que él no había dado su brazo a torcer para tener a su futuro hijo la magia ya había encontrado al candidato perfecto, que le daría al bebé, la resistencia para todo el poder de su legado.

La puerta se abrió de improviso, iba a mandar a volar al atrevido que osaba entrar de esa manera, pero de pronto lo sentimos, un líquido resbalando de su entrada, era el lubricante natural de su cuerpo, levantó la vista con dudas y frente a él, estaba el soldado rubio, su cuerpo estaba sudando por el esfuerzo de resistir los embates de la magia de Loki, pero en cuanto vio al Dios desnudo, ya no pudo luchar más.

Los azules ojos de Steve se tornaron grises oscuros, tomo a Loki y lo echó a su hombro desnudo como estaba y lo llevó a la cama, lo dejo caer sin delicadeza, lo que hizo gemir al Dios, ¡mierda! sí que estaba caliente. Steve prácticamente se arrancó la ropa delante de Loki, que permanecía con las piernas abiertas donde el rubio lo había dejado caer, la verdad sea dicha lo que más deseaba era que lo poseyera de inmediato.

Pero el rubio o ya tenía experiencia o (cosa que no dudaba viviendo con el degenerado de Stark) simplemente la magia lo guiaba para complacerlo por completo.

Steve estaba dándole atención a los pequeños y rosados pezones que se resistir y luego lo beso con lujuria, enredando su lengua con la del Dios del engaño, con su pierna el rubio separó más la de Loki para hacerse espacio y se separó de esa boca pecaminosa que le nublaba la razón, sujeto las caderas del pelinegro y lo arrastró hacia él, la entrada de Loki resbaladiza por todo ese líquido que la lubricaba solo hacía que Steve perdiera más y más la conciencia, quedo rozando el miembro ya duro y erguido de Rogers.

Sintió el empuje y gimió, era doloroso, pero no le importaba, quería más, lo quería todo dentro de él. Se empujo él mismo y oyó un gruñido.

—Si haces eso de nuevo voy a tomarte de una buena vez– dijo Steve con voz ronca.

Loki lo hizo de nuevo, esperando que el rubio cumpliera con su amenaza. Sin poder controlarrse, Steve se enterró en el cuerpo de Loki sujetándolo con más fuerza de las caderas, espero casi nada antes de comenzar a embestirlo con fuerza y sin detenerse, Loki gemía y se retorcía de placer, no podía negar que el tamaño de Steve Rogers era considerable, se corrió dentro de él, el semen caliente aplacó un momento la necesidad de sus entrañas, pero solo fue unos minutos Steve se giró y sin salir de Loki lo dejo empalado sobre su miembro que de nuevo estaba duro, Loki sabía que esa noche iba a ser muy larga. Pero no le importaba, comenzó a subir y bajar sobre ese miembro sosteniéndose del pecho del Capitán, contraía la pelvis arrancando jadeos lujuriosos del soldado.

Toda la noche se corrieron Loki manchando con su esencia el abdomen duro y marcado de ese hombre, mientras que el rubio lo llenó varias veces y cuando por fin Steve Rogers salió del cuerpo de Loki, por su entrada resbalaban algunos residuos de semen.

Steve le acarició con dos dedos el pequeño anillo que en ese momento se encontraron dilatado y Loki gimió al sentir los dedos, Rogers sonrió de lado y mandó la cordura de paseo, volvió a levantar el trasero de Loki, poniéndolo boca abajo y se introdujo en él de un golpe certero. Loki ya no tenía fuerza para seguir, solo se dejó hacer por el soldado jadeando su nombre entrecortadamente, mientras Steve lo seguía follando sin parar, ahora entendía porque demonios su magia lo había escogido.

—Ya ... ya no pue-do ...– gimió Loki agotado.

La noche casi concluía pues el cielo se estaba tornando claro.

—Aún tenemos un rato más– dijo Steve levantando a Loki en brazos mientras lo llevaba al baño. —Y te prometo que esta noche estarás de nuevo en mi cama.

Lo besó de manera posesiva, mientras le lavaba todo el cuerpo con suavidad.

¿Qué demonios le había pasado al gentil y tímido capitán Rogers?


	2. Capítulo 2.- Noticias

Había dos cosas que Loki no podía comprender; una era la manera como había terminado en esa situación. Y la otra era como ese hombre que lo había preñado, había ocultado su verdadera personalidad.

Gimió en el piso del baño, desde hacía semanas se sentía enfermo y hasta el día de hoy que el asombroso Capitán había salido a una misión a Wakanda, era que podía hacerse una prueba con su magia, allí estaba, dentro de él, un muy claro y notorio bultito, gestándose.

Su hijo.

Hijo que era en parte también de ese rubio hipócrita que de intachable tenía lo que él, de bueno y generoso. O sea, nada, si no entienden el sarcasmo de un Dios preñado. El jodido rubio tenía una cosa con Stark que lo miraba como cachorro apaleado pero que Rogers ignoraba yendo a desfogar su tensión sexual con él.

El maldito rubio lo dejaba agotado y ahora; según sus cuentas tenía 3 meses de embarazo; no estaba molesto, después de todo ese era el punto que concibiera un hijo. Pero entonces.... ¿por qué seguía teniendo sexo desenfrenado con el rubio? Nada más lo tocaba y Loki sabía que estaba perdido. En ese momento sintió como su cuerpo se calentaba al recordar las manos y la boca de Rogers sobre su piel desnuda, marcándolo y sometiéndolo, llenándolo de su esencia caliente... Loki gimió y comenzó a acariciarse; Rogers se lo había prohibido, pero él era un Dios no podía permitir que ese midgardiano le dijera qué hacer...

Pero no era lo mismo; no se sentía satisfecho; deseaba a Rogers, ya. En ese momento.

Algo aparte de eso pasó esa tarde; su estúpido hermano llegó de visita y trato de tocarlo; Loki lo derribó con su magia. No es que Thor tuviera otras intenciones más que de abrazarlo, pero era muy brusco y su hijo era en parte mortal, aunque su padre fuera un súper soldado.

—¿Qué te pasa?– dijo sacudiendo la cabeza para limpiar los vidrios de la mesa de cristal que rompió en su caída.—¿Aun sigues molesto por estar aquí? Sabes que esa fue decisión de nuestro padre.

—No es eso...– Loki evaluó las opciones; si no le decía la verdad a Thor.

De no hacerlo su tosco hermano podía tomarlo desprevenido y su hijo pagaría las consecuencias, odiaba decir la verdad, ¡con mil demonios! ¡Era el Dios de las mentiras!

—Voy a tener un hijo. Un hijo que es mitad humano, estúpido hermano.

Thor se le quedó mirando; esperando que le dijera que era una jodida broma. Pero lo vio serio e impasible. Aquello debía ser una broma; Loki nunca...

—¿Quién abusó de ti?– rugió Thor, mandando a volar un sillón con su martillo a través de la ventana.

—Nad...– Loki se quedó callado.

Tal vez después de todo podría tener un poco de diversión con ese asunto, total sería bueno ver un poco de la resistencia del padre de su hijo y en el peor de los casos, Thor-pe lo llevaría de regreso a Asgard.

Puso su mejor cara de víctima que sabía que haría enfurecer aún más a su hermano. Sus ojos se llenaron de falsas lágrimas y su apariencia lucía frágil; era tan convincente. ¡Mierda! Debería ser actor; los midgardianos lo amaría. Incluso ganaría una de esas figuritas doradas que daban de premio.

Se dejó caer de rodillas y cubrió su rostro con las manos ocultando más su risa que sus falsas lágrimas. Espió entre sus dedos y se dio cuenta por la expresión de Thor que se había tragado todas sus mentiras. Bueno la única persona de saber que mentía era su querida madre, Frigga era la única a quien amaba y respetaba lo suficiente como para dejarla ver por debajo de sus máscaras desde que era un niño. Pero Frigga no estaba allí y Thor estaba furioso.

—¿Quién?– dijo Thor abrazándolo con delicadeza; mucha más de la que nunca tuvo.

—Me mataría si te lo digo– dijo con un sollozo más falso que la virginidad de Stark.

—Lo siento tanto, Loki. Pero en cuanto me digas quien sabrá que nunca debió tocar a mi hermanito. Se va a arrepentir...

Los rayos y truenos cruzaron el cielo y aunque quería retorcerse de risa; le preocupo un poco, solo un poquitito que Thor-pe le hiciera un daño real a Rogers, después de todo quería que se lo follara otra vez hasta hacerlo perder el sentido.

Los rayos y truenos cruzaron el cielo y aunque quería retorcerse de risa; le preocupo un poco, solo un poquitito que Thor-pe le hiciera un daño real a Rogers, después de todo quería que se lo follara otra vez hasta hacerlo perder el sentido   
Tres días después los héroes llegaron a la torre viendo el obvio desastre de los Dioses; Tony estaba en un drama total cuando Jarvis le informo que había sido cosa de Thor.

Steve frunció el ceño; no le gustó para nada enterarse de que Thor había estado solo con su Loki tres días.

—Me temo que el Dios del trueno no está de buen humor, señor– informó la IA a su creador.

Thor y Loki aparecieron y Thor veía a todos los hombres en la habitación, evaluando sus reacciones. Bruce Banner fue el primero en pasar su radar, ese hombre era demasiado gentil y tenía mucho perder el control, por lo tanto, no era violento como para amenazar a Loki. Clint Barton; tenía posibilidades, pero odiaba demasiado a Loki. Tony Stark; no ese era incluso ridículo considerarlo, era más de que le dieran. Stark era una pasiva absoluta. Los más viables eran James Barnes o... Steve Rogers.

Aquellos días pensó que el gentil capitán, nunca haría una cosa como esa, pero en ese momento su mirada no era de un hombre gentil y calmo. era de un hombre molesto al ver a Loki aun lado de él. Con mayor premeditación acercó a Loki tomándolo por la cintura.

Eso fue todo antes de que Thor y Steve se liaran en una pelea de lo más extraña para todos.

—¿Cómo te atreviste a tocar a mi hermano? Se te confío su castigo...

—Tú eres quien no tiene derecho a venir aquí y tocarlo.

Escudo y martillo chocaban uno contra otro sin dar tregua.

—Espera– dijo Tony —Se están peleando por... ¡Loki!

Los otros héroes se miraron entre ellos y luego al Dios del Engaño que para esas alturas tenía entre sus manos un bote de palomitas mientras veía a ese par de rubios idiotas darse de golpes.

—TE ATREVISTE A EMBARAZAR A MI HERMANO– gritó Thor haciendo a Loki escupir las palomitas mientras los otros lo miraban y luego a su vientre.

Eso fue suficiente para que Steve se descontrolara y recibiera un golpe en la quijada por parte de Thor que lo hizo retroceder.

Los ojos azules buscaron los de Loki. Quien ahora sí estaba un poquito preocupado.   
Estúpido Thor que había dicho eso.

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un crossover con la única intención de entretener, quedá prohibida su reproducción total o parcial sin mi autorización.


End file.
